Xander The Champion Rewrite
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: A Secind attempt at Xander The Champion hope it's better then the first try
1. Default Chapter

**Xander the Champion**

**By William Gilmor**

**E-mail: **

**Disclaimer I don't own Buffy or Angel or any characters there in if I did Spike would have been dead long ago.**

**This is a revamp of my earlier attempt of this story **

**Chapter 1 White Knight starts his quest.**

**Xander Harris sat in his office a legal pad in front of him. He was trying to write a letter to his friends back in Sunnydale friends that believed him to be dead. Xander threw his pen down "how the hell do you say what I need to say in a letter?" he asked. The phone rang and Xander sighed knowing that it would most likely mean it was time for a stealth mission back to the "Dale" for the love of his life Faith the Vampire Slayer. Xander picked up the phone and answered it "White Knight Investigations how can I help you?" "Champion the Dark Slayer has moved to the long-term care unit now is the time to get her." With that the phone went dead. "Sunnyhell here I come." Mumbled Xander as he got up and head to the garage to head for Sunnydale. **

**The trip to Sunnydale was uneventful no Scoobies sightings as Xander made his way to the hospital.**

**With a lock pick in hand Xander snuck into the hospital thru a service entrance as he made his way to Faith's room he froze and pulled himself into a corner and wrapped the darkness of the dim hallway around him as he saw Willow coming down the hall. **

**Willow sat down in Faith's room. Xander slid up next to the door and listened as Willow started to talk to Faith.**

"**Hi Faith its Willow again I guess your wondering why I keep coming back huh?"**

**Xander was wondering the same thing as he listened from the hallway.**

"**It's because I want to figure out what you did or what you had that made Xander love you when it should've been me he loved."**

**Xander felt his chest tighten as he held his breath at Willow's shocking declaration.**

"**I loved him so much I finally figured that out the night he slept with you I was going to tell Oz that it was over then next day and go to him and let him know that I loved him and wanted to be with him, But no you took him from me and I want to know why did he love you and not me." Tears running down her face as she thought about it.**

**Xander felt a stab at his heart his Willow loved him and it hurt him that he had hurt her by not being in love with her but rather he was in love with Faith.**

**Willow wiped her tears and got up and left the room and headed down the hall and disappeared. **

**Xander saw his chance and walked into the room and proceed to remove the IVs and wires from Faith as got ready to move her from the hospital and take her home to L.A. and help her get back on the right path. Finally freeing her Xander lifted her into his arms and started down to his car. As he got to the stairwell he heard a yell for him to stop he froze and looked at where the voice came from he turned and saw it was Willow.**

**Willow had come back to Faith's room once she calmed down as she came back she saw the room was empty. Panicked Willow ran out into the hall thinking that Faith was awake. At the end of the hall she saw a man carrying someone in his arms and she called for him to freeze, as he turned she was stunned as the man was Xander.**

**Xander looked Willow in the eye then bolted down the stairs. Willow ran after him hoping to find out what he was doing there and how was he alive. She saw the Gavrok spiders swarm him during the exchange at the warehouse where they traded her for the Gavrok box. **

**As Willow made it outside all she saw was a set of tail lights vanish in the darkness.**

**Willow didn't even remember leaving for Buffy's all she knew was that Buffy needed to know what happened.**

**Buffy was heading up to bed when a fanatic knocking**

**came from the front door, grabbing a stake from the end table Buffy head to the door and looked thru the peep hole and saw a shaking Willow at the door, dropping the stake Buffy flung open the door.  
**

"**Will what's wrong what happened?"**

"**Buffy Xander's alive."**

**Buffy stood there in shock then she passed out.**

**Xander carried Faith in to his apartment from the car. Laying her on his bed with all due care he moved over to a wall safe and opened withdrawing a black bag. Xander smiled at the sleeping Faith as he opened the bag and with drew a vial of golden liquid.**

**Xander walked over to Faith with a smile as he thought she's never seemed so beautiful or peaceful as she looked now. He reached down and cradled her head as he poured to gold liquid into mouth. Laying her back down Xander stood up and walked to the kitchen and started to cook up a breakfast feast for when Faith woke up. Just as Xander finished setting the table with the spread he cooked he heard a low moan coming from his bedroom and the sound of some one waking up. Xander smiled and finished setting the table and walked over to the bed room when he got there he saw Faith sitting on the edge of his bed looking at a picture on his night stand it was a picture of the whole Scooby gang taken my Dawn just after she arrived in Sunnydale it showed the whole gang except Cordy and each guy had his arms around a girl Angel had his arms around Buffy Oz was wrapped around Willow even Giles had his arms around Joyce. Faith was crying as she saw Xander had his arms wrapped around her and see was looking up it to his eyes. "I miss you Xan I let B stick me with that knife so I could be with you but I guess I fucked that up too." **

"**I'm kinda glad you did fuck that up Faith."**

**Faith spun around as she heard him speak.**

"**No you can't be here your dead I saw you die." She whispered as she shut her eyes trying to will him away.**

**Xander walked over to her and cupped her face as he knelt now to her level. "I've very real Faith I'm not a demon, ghost or a bloodsucker. I'm just Xander the guy who fell in love with you." Faith opened her eyes and saw that Xander was tearing up as he looked at her. In his eyes all she saw was love. "You're my Xan?" she asked her eyes so full of hope that she was really sitting next to the man she fell in love with. "I've been your Xan since I first laid eyes on you." The look of hope in her eyes changed to one of love as she leaned into him as kissed him for all she was worth. She didn't care that she didn't know where she was or that she had killed a man but right now she had the man she loved back and all was right with her world and everything else could wait she had her Xander back and god help anyone or anything that tried to get between them. Xander picked her and laid her on the bed the breakfast forgotten slowly the pair removed each others clothes as the made love to each other. Everything else would wait right now he was with the woman he loved and all was right with his world.**

**Buffy was sitting at the kitchen table holding a cup of hot chocolate as she steady herself as it seemed her world had fallen apart. First her sister slayer had gone bad then her best friend and shoulder to cry on when things got bad had been killed saving the life of her near useless watcher Wesley and she had almost killed Faith to get the slayer's blood she needed to cure Angel and after everything that had happened to stop the Mayor from completing his accession she finally had excepted that Xander was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Then Willow shows up and tells her not only is Xander alive he has taken Faith. Dawn was sitting at the other end of the table she was fuming that Willow hadn't stopped Xander she was still in love him and her crush had grown when she found out that Xander had come back she was convinced that he had come back because of see had spent every night wishing on every star and anything she could find to bring her Xander back so they could be together. Willow was upset that Xander hadn't come to her after all they had been thru. Joyce was in shock that the young man she considered the son she never had was some how alive after the nights of crying she had witnessed with both Dawn and Buffy. A knock on the door startled the girls out of there brooding. Willow got up and opened the door and let in Giles Angel and Oz.**

"**What's the big Emergency" asked Angel as he saw the dark expressions on the girls faces. Joyce spoke up as Angel's question made Buffy and dawn start crying again. "Xander is apparently alive Willow saw him at the Hospital tonight when she visited Faith tonight and Xander has taken Faith.**

**The male Scoobies looked at Joyce as if she grew a second head. The implications hit them and hit them hard not only was Xander alive but it seemed that he had the rouge slayer and for Giles that did not go over well because the Xander they knew would never just abandon them but if something had control of him and had Faith then the Scoobies were in major trouble. "Are we sure it Xander and not something else?" interjected Giles. "Giles how can you say that?" screamed Dawn. "Dawn I'm sorry to say this but Giles maybe right." Dawn turned to Buffy a look of pure betrayal on her face. "All I'm saying is we all saw the bugs things swarm him when he saved Wussley. We tried to get him but there was almost nothing left of him just some pieces of his clothes and some bits of bone. For all we know this could be some demon that looks like him to mess with us. Remember what we found out about Faith that she was in love with Xander and that she was not part of any of the Mayor's plans after the trade off because of how devastated she was when Xan was killed." Joyce stood up and hugged Dawn. "Buffy I think we need to know one way or another if it really is Xander. If for no other reason then to make sure some demon does disgrace his memory." Willow nodded. "Mrs. Summers is right there is no way I'm letting some demon walk around with my Xander's face. And if it really is my Xander I'm gonna kill him for putting us thru all this."**

**Faith smiled as she laid in bed next to her Xander a plate of reheated pancakes sat on the nightstand next to her as she ate some. "Xan where are we and how did we get here and how did you survive those bugs things?" Xander kissed her shoulder as sat up.**

"**Well baby it's a long story that started the night Angel was sent to hell. You see I was visited by the Power's that Be they told me that they had selected Angel to be a Champion for them but he lost the chance when he slept with Buffy you see they told him about the clause in the curse. He ignored it and because he did he is now on his own in trying to find his redemption. If he hadn't he would've had the chance to become human again but he fucked it up and lost the chance." "You mean Fang let Angelus loose just so he could get his wick wet with B?" **

"**Yep that's pretty much what happened. The Powers told me this and that Buffy would be unable to keep Angelus from sending the world to hell if she knew Willow was trying the soul curse again. So I lied and let Buffy send him to hell instead. The Powers saw this as act of a White Knight a protector one who saw that there are things more important the someone's happiness if it means the world is in trouble. A lesson both Buffy and Angel failed to learn. So they told me I was there knew Champion and in order to prepare for my new life I would have to fake my death so I could be trained to be their Champion and so they could give me the powers I would need . So the plan was originally for me to die at during the battle with the Mayor, But when we happened and things when bad for you I told them that I wanted you with me and that if Angel was given a chance to redeem himself for killing so many I wanted you to have the same chance. So they agreed and we set up. My death in front of everyone in order to shock you into staying out of the Mayor's plans until we could bring you here. But after the Mayor had Angel poisoned and all that stuff with Buffy we had to wait till you were transfer in the hospital to get you and you know the rest."**

**Faith was in awe not only did Xander love and care for her, he believed that she could still be good. He even when to bat for her with the Powers that Be. That move then anything was enough to make her try to be good because the man she loved believed in her. She would be damned if she let him down. But for now they would sleep and in the morning White Knight Investigations would open for business and tomorrow night Faith the Vampire Slayer was back and she has something to prove. Xander smiled as Faith snuggled against him and fell asleep he knew things in his life just changed and he would be an idiot if he thought life would be easier but he knew it was gonna be on hell of a ride. One that he and Faith would be on together. Just before closing his eyes Xander cast a last look over to the wall safe know that tucked safely inside was a gold engagement ring he had bought for Faith something he planned on using a bit down the road when the were both ready for it. Until then he was content just to have her back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: White Knight Open for Business**

**Buffy and the Scoobies sat in Giles apartment looking thru all the books they could get their hands on Willow and Giles sat apart from the group trying ever tracking and locator spell they could think of to track down Xander. "None of that is gonna help." Came a voice from the kitchen. The assembled Scoobies froze and turn to the kitchen where they saw Whistler the Balancing Demon. "What do you mean Whistler?" growled Buffy as she advanced on the Demon pimp. "What I mean princess is that the Powers that Be have blocked you from finding him until he is ready to be found. "What why?" cried Willow as tears started falling down her face. "Because of Deadboy over there." Whistler spat. "He was suppose to be a Champion because he let Angelus loose after what we told him he blew it his chance to be a Champion and his chance to be human again." Buffy turned red "What do you mean his chance to be human?" Whistler turned to her "Well kid had he served the Powers as their Champion he would've been made human as his reward but he BLEW IT, Another has been chosen as a Champion and a second Vampire with a restored soul was created and she will now have Angel's chance to restore her humanity." Buffy took a swing at Whistler only to find he had moved. Whistler walked over to Oz and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You Wolf man will be the one to find our Champion Xander when you leave the Hellmouth with the Gem of Amara. You'll deliver to the city of Angels to and old friend and while on that trip you'll meet our souled Vampiress and you'll find our White Knight." With that Whistler turned to leave only to stop and turn to Angel. "By the way Angel if you get any ideas about keeping the gem for yourself it's been cursed to destroy your soul if you put it on." With that parting shot Whistler was gone. Oz looked Willow she was pissed only he could find Xander, but she wasn't gonna take that. L.A. Whistler said he was in L.A. so that's where she was going. Oz saw he had lost her she wasn't gonna stop until Xander was found and she was the one who found him. **

**Faith awoke to find herself alone in bed she quickly got up and pulled on Xander's shirt from last night as she walk into the apartment scared that Xander had left her. As she entered the outer apartment she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when she saw Xander moving in a slow kata holding a sword. "That's amazing Boytoy." Faith whispered in awe of the skills Xander had with the blade. "Good morning love." Xander smiled as he finished his training. I hope you don't mind that I set up a desk for you upstairs in our office?" **

**Faith looked at Xander "You want me to be your partner?" she looked amazed that Xander trusted her with his life this fast. "Faith you're the only one I trust with my back against the darkness out there, so yes I want you to be my partner." Faith jump in to Xander's arms and kissed him for all she was worth. She would prove his trust was well founded. **

**Xander set her down and walked over to the weapon cabinet on the wall and pulled out a pair of sai "These are for you, they are silver coated titanium steel and I hope serve you well." Xander smiled as Faith took the pair and began moving her hands over them to get a feel for them. "Oh Faith they have also been blessed by a priest a rabbi a shaman and a witch I know of here in town so enjoy them I had them made just for you." Xander then went in to the bed room and came out with a black shoe box. It's James Bond slaying time he said as he place the box on a table. Faith walked over and opened the box.**

"**These look like a pair of boots I used to have" **

"**They are the pair of boots you used to have I found them in your apartment after the fight with Buffy and I had a friend do a little work on them." **

"**What kind of work Boytoy?"**

"**A silver blade in the tip of the right boot and the heels has been replaced with hardened teakwood, so a well placed kick to the chest will dust some bloodsuckers."**

"**Baby you shouldn't have gone thru all the trouble. I'm not worth all this just being here with you is enough." Faith was cut off by Xander putting a finger over her lips. "You are worth all this and much much more baby." Xander smiled and kissed her lightly letting her know that the matter was closed. "You'll find clothes for you in the dresser on the right side of the room get dressed and I'll show you the office upstairs"**

**Faith smiled brightly and headed for the bedroom.**

**Willow was pissed. She threw the last of the clothes she needed in to her bags she was going to L.A. and she was going to find her Xander or the Demon wearing his face. God help it if it was a demon if it was she would feel no mercy just kill it and anything or anyone helping it Faith included. She had packed her laptop her magic books and the 50,000 dollars she had from selling some of her homemade computer programs. She was gonna find Xander one way or another. A sharp knock at her door startled her. Willow opened the door to find Dawn standing at the door bags in hand "I'm going with you."**

"**Dawn you are not going with me!" **

"**Yes I am Willow either I come with you or I go on my own to find Xander." Willow just waved her hand and Dawn was frozen in place. "Sorry Dawn but I'm not taking you with me." Willow just picked up her bags and headed for her car. As she started for L.A. she called Buffy and let her know where she could find Dawn and how long the spell would last for.**

"**I'm coming Xander and god help anyone who gets in my way." As Willow screamed her vow into the night sky her eyes flashed black and a look of rage settled over her face. Some one had her man and she wanted him back on way or another.**

**As Faith looked around the office she was impressed on the door she saw White Knight Investigations. **

"**White Knight Xan?**

"**Something Angelus called me the night I faced off with him when Buffy was sick in the hospital I told him he wasn't gonna get past me. He called my Buffy's White Knight and left. I just thought it fit for what we do."**

"**You faced of Angelus and won Boytoy?" Faith asked trying to keep the shock out of her voice. **

"**Not the brightest thing I've ever done but I backed him off and keep Buffy alive."**

**Faith leaned up and kissed him. As their lips met Xander froze. Faith noticed it right away. **

"**What's wrong Xan?" Faith looked concerned at her Lover's sudden change in demeanor. "I hear someone crying out there." Xander pointed to the outer office door. Xander walked to his desk opened a draw and pulled out a gun. Sticking in his belt behind his back he pulled opened the door to fine a crying Drusilla leaning against the magical barrier the prevented her from entering without an Invite.**

"**Dru?" **

**Drusilla looked up as blood tears fell from her eyes. **

"**Oh kitten Ms. Edith was right you are here and you can kill mummy so the pain will stop. Please kitten end mummy's pain."**

**Xander was stunned at this Faith watched from over his shoulder she was in awe that one of the most dangerous Vampires ever was sitting at their door begging to be killed.**

"**What you mean pain Dru?"**

"**Mummy has her soul kitten those Gypsies curse me when I went to get them to bring daddy back. They cursed mummy worse then her daddy mummy's soul is stuck here till I die so please kitten kill mummy."**

**Faith looked at Dru and a feeling of wanting to help the insane vampire flooded her. Xander looked at Dru and gave her a smile. "I'll help you Dru." Xander reached for his gun but his hand was stilled by Faith.**

"**Xan maybe we shouldn't maybe we should help her give her a chance to be like Angel the chance to make amends. If I deserve the chance to redeem myself after what I did maybe Dru deserves the same, after all I did what I did because I was in a dark place Dru did what she did because of Angelus."**

**Xander smiled at her. "Your right Faith, I'm proud of you. You passed your test."**

"**What test Xan?" **

"**I knew Dru was coming the Powers that Be guided her here they want us to help redeem her too. Your reaction to her was their final test to prove that you can be redeemed. I knew you'd pass baby I had faith in you." Faith was started to cry she had proven herself to everyone who mattered that she was worthy of redemption and that see could show compassion to another the true test of what redemption was. Xander gave Faith a quick kiss and turned back to Dru.**

"**Welcome to your new home princess."**

**Dru's head snapped up and looked at Xander.**

"**What?" **

"**This is now your home princess me and Faith are gonna help you. Your gonna work with us saving people and killing demons. Because you've been chosen to help us Dru the Powers that Be will one day make you human like us and then your pain will be gone forever."**

"**You really mean it I'll be human again?"**

"**Yes Dru you will be like Faith and I you'll be able to have a family maybe children and you'll never feel the hurt you feel now ever again."**

**Dru jumped up and clapped her hands and pulled Xander and Faith into a hug "Thank you both so so much." **

**Faith looked at Xander then at Dru and smiled **

"**Welcome home and welcome to the Family Dru."**

**Faith looked over at Xander and saw him mouth "I love you" Faith just smile and said. "Just so you know she is not staying in our bed."**

**Xander just laughed "Don't worry babe she has her own room down stairs."**

**Dru looked at Faith and Xander. "I am really part of your Family?" Xander and Faith both looked at her and smiled "you better believe it Dru."**

**Xander and Faith walked her inside and as Xander shut the door at that was hurt was a faint welcome home Dru.**

**Had anyone looked out into the hall down the end of the hall they would've seen a man dressed like a Pimp a man with a smile on his face. "Go get'em Kid." With that Whistler left the building and walked away.**

**Buffy sat at home tears in her eyes Xander was gone Faith was gone and now Willow had left trying to find Xander. She was alone all she had was Giles and Angel and Oz and god help her she wanted Xander back she had finally figured out that she had loved him after she thought he died now that she knew he was alive she want to find him drag him back marry him along the way and keep him tied to her bed so she would never lose him again. But until the Gem of Amara was showed up she was stuck without her Xander and because of that fact she cried.**

**Xander sharpening his sword as he sat at the kitchen table of his apartment as Faith was in Dru's room helping Dru pick out some more modern clothes out of the wardrobe Xand and had set up for her, Because tonight they hunted. For 2 months they had train together and help Dru adapt to her new life.**

**Tonight the Knights as Faith started to call the Trio let the vamps know that there were some new players in town. White Knight Investigations just declared war on the L.A. demons. **

**Faith let out a whistle Xander looked up and saw Faith and Dru wearing matching red leather pants and Black tanks with black jackets Xander smiled and let out with a wolf whistle. My girls are gonna turn some heads tonight. "Your girls kitten?" Dru asked a faint smile on her face. "Yes Dru my girls. I have Faith my girlfriend and lover and possible the best thing to ever happen to me and I have Drusilla by guardian angel friend and sister. Never has any man been so lucky to have what I have."**

**Both girls just smiled and hugged Xander. "Come on ladies let's go bitch slap the boogeyman. Dru giggled as they headed for the car. **

**Faith smiled as Xander took the wallets from the fallen vamps they had taken down three vampires and saved some girls tonight they had dust another 15 vamps total tonight they decided to call it a night.**

"**All and all not a bad nights work Boytoy."**

"**True baby it's been a good night. What do you say we head home and relax?"**

**Dru smiled "That works I can make it back for South Park." Faith and Xander just laughed and headed for the car.**

**As the trio left a figure came into the alley a red head she looked into the alley and saw the dust piles left from the Vampires "I'm getting closer soon I'll have my Xander back" her green eyes flashing black.**

**Willow walked down the alley and found a stake she picked it up and held it and rubbed it against her face "You belonged to my Xander I'll just keep you'll close until I have him." **

**The trio descended into their apartment Xander stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sniffed the air.**

"**Someone is here."**

**Faith pulled out her Sais and Dru went Game face Xander pulled a battle axe from under his coat.**

**A voice came out of the shadows. "Whoa hold it I'm a friend." Out of the shadows stepped Francis Doyle.**

"**I'm Doyle I was sent by the Powers that be I'm your new seer.**

**Dru stepped forward. "He doesn't smell human."**

**Xander sniffed the air again. "Your right princess he doesn't."**

**Doyle looked indigent at the remark. "That's rather rude I'll have you know I'm very much human." Doyle sneezed and his face shifted to its demon side.**

**Doyle looked sheepishly at them. "Well human on my mother's side anyway."**

**Faith looked a little upset that another person had intruded in on her family.**

"**So vision boy you have something that the Powers want done am I right?" Faith asked upset she was gonna have to wait to play Xander after all Slaying always got her hungry and horny. But right now all she wanted was Xander and their new arrival had put a crimp in her seduction plans for Xander.**

"**So who do we gotta save demon boy?"**

**Doyle looked at Faith like he'd been insulted. **

"**Well Slayer you gotta save your boy's ex from become Vampire chow."**

**Xander just rolled his eyes "Leave it to Cordy to get stuck in this. Come on let's deal with this Vamp so we can relax it's been a busy night already."**

**As the walked to the car Xander grabbed Faith and kissed her. "Don't worry about anything Faith I'm only interested in my Slayer girl right here."**

**Faith smiled and pulled Xander back for another kiss before saving the day. **

**As the Trio and their Seer entered the party they split up making the rounds until they spotted Cordy or the Vampire. As Xander met up with Faith again they found themselves be approached by at least 5 different producers looking to get them for TV or Movie deals. When an annoyed voice came from behind them. "I can't believe this I spend all night trying to get them to discover me and you too unknowns walk in here and hit the big time.**

**Xander and Faith smiled at each other and turned to face her.**

"**Hiya Cordy." Snickered Xander as her face when whiter then Dru. **

"**Xander it can't be your dead she whispered. **

**Faith smiled "Don't think so Queen C my Boytoy is quite alive believe me." With that Cordy passed out cold.**

**Xander swooped in and grabbed his former girlfriend before she could hit the floor and scooped her up in his arms.**

"**What happened?" Asked the man Cordy had been talking to.**

**Xander smiled "She fainted you see I've just returned from the army where they had be listed as dead after a copter accident and Cordy moved before the army notified my family and friends that I was still alive I guess the shock was to much for her." **

"**Oh my god that is so movie of the week here take my card give my office a call let's see if we can get your story on air my sweeps." Squealed the man as he handed Xander a card and walked away.**

**Faith laughed "Guess you got the movie star vibe Boytoy."**

**Xander just moaned as he called Dru and Doyle and headed for the car.**

**Willow stood in the Bar waiting to see if Xander would came in she had heard that a Slayer came in from time to time for information.**

**A Vamp walked over to her and tried to pick her up only to have a fireball shot into his crotch for his trouble.**

"**Hey Red do you mind not scaring away all my business." Snarled the demon behind the bar. Willow just smiled as her eyes went black and lightning flew around her as she floated up into the air. A web of fire formed in her hands and exploded outward setting the whole bar on fire. Willow laughed as the demons ran trying to escape the flames.**

**As Willow walked out of the burning building she found a young police officer waiting for her.**

"**Freeze lady hands in the air." Cried the cop as he saw the laughing woman walk out of the empty building. Willow just laughed harder and threw the stake she had found into his chest. Still laughing Willow walked over to the cop who now lay dead across his car and pulled that stake from his chest and smiled "No one will keep me from my Xander." Her eyes still black as she walked away from the car never seeing the small red light from the dashboard camera that had video of her killing an LAPD cop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Knights watched as the vampire from the party got left the building where the party was finally ending. Cordy had an evil grin on her face as her plan to hurt the Vampire ran thru her mind. She took aim with her crossbow only to have Xander push it down as he pointed to a girl getting in the Vamp's limo with him. Xander cursed under his breath this was a simple Vampire dusting that had just become a rescue mission. **

**The Knights quickly loaded in to Xander's car with Xander and Faith riding a motorcycle along side them as they track the Vamp back to his lair.**

**As they reach the mansion home of Russell Winters Cordy growled "I can't believe that I almost went out with that thing what am I Buffy now." **

**Faith and Xander had to keep from busting out laughing Dru just looked offended at being called a thing and Doyle looked nervous as hell at the pissed off side of Cordelia Chase. **

**Xander and Faith walked to the outer wall then Xander grabbed Faith by the waist and helped her up on to his shoulders. The others watched as Xander and Faith pulled off a gymnastics move the would have netted them a gold medal as Faith flipped off Xander's shoulders and landed her sitting on the wall as Xander jumped and Faith caught him and pulled him up over the wall. Xander smiled as he looked down at the others. Faith took off to the security gate as she dropped down knocking out the guard opening the gate letting the others inside.**

**Xander opened planted a C-4 charge on the house power meter.**

"**Let's go dust this prick." Spoke Faith as Cordy snarled. "This Bitch is mine." Xander just rolled his eyes wonder how the hell he ever dated her and kept his head on his neck.**

**Dru Xander and Faith made their way to the roof and thru the skylights saw Winters move to attack the young girl who was crying in fear trying to hold him of with a gun. Xander nodded to Dru and Faith and trigger the C-4 blowing out the power and the Knights jumped down thru the skylight shocking the hell out of Winters.**

"**Avon calling" quipped Faith as she threw her sais burying them in Winters shoulders pinning him to the wall. Dru chuckled at Faith as she walked over to Tina and used her Whammy to put her asleep. Cordy suddenly kicked in the door. "Your so dead." Was all Cordy said before she let the arrow fly. The Knights gathered up Tina and walked off into the night.**

**Lindsey stood over the dust pile that had been his client Russell Winters and dialed back to the office.**

"**We have some new players in town. We need to fight out who they are and fast." Was all he said as he began to clean out the office of anything that could be traced to Wolfram and Heart. Lindsey then calling for a cleaner team to sanitize the mansion and wipeout any and all traces of what had happened.**

**Xander awoke to find Faith snuggled up close to him and he smiled after they dealt with Winters Xander and his team dropped off Tina and Cordy before heading home to relax. But in typical slayer fashion as soon as the got in the door and Dru had stepped out for a quick meal at the local blood bank before bed Faith pounced on him. Apparently the long evening had taken its toll on her and the post-slayage needs as Xander called it needed to be met.**

**As he began breakfast he heard a knock and saw Doyle on the stairs. "Morning boss" smiled the Irishman who was looking afraid that Faith or Dru would kick his ass for waking them up. **

"**What's up Doyle?" **

"**Well boss there is a Very happy lady upstairs who wants to say thank you."**

**Xander just nodded and pulled on a shirt as Faith and Dru walked out of the bedrooms. **

**Xander smiled at the lovely vision before him. "Ladies we have a guest" said Xander as a scream rang out from the office upstairs. The trio plus Doyle ran up the stairs to find Cordy pointing to the corner. "A cockroach I think it was a Bantam weight."**

**Faith just cracked up. "You were gung-ho as hell to kill a vamp last night and this morning you freak over a bug."**

"**Never mind that now I have a deal you can't say no to for you."**

**Xander smiled he had an idea where this was going.**

"**Let's hear it Cordy." He said with a smile on his face.**

"**Ok you let me work here answering phones and filing and anything else that needs to be done and we charge a small amount for helping people and I'll work for a flat fee until my inevitable stardom takes effect."**

"**You want to charge people?" asked Faith as the idea seemed wrong to even her.**

"**Not everybody just those who can afford it I mean sooner or later we'll have to help some rich people right." Looking at Doyle for support.**

"**Yeah I guess so" stammered Doyle as he panicked. **

"**Good so hand me that box an I get started." Then she saw the looks the others were giving her. "That is if you can you use me." She asked weakly.**

**Xander smiled and handed her the box. "I think we can use someone with your skills Cordy."**

**Faith walked over and smiled and said "Just keep your hands off my Boy-toy and my special weapons and we will get along fine." **

**Dru smiled and turned to Xander. "Our little family just got a little bigger and I think we are gonna have a very interesting time because of it. You game for this Kitten?"**

**Xander smiled at Dru and turned to see Cordy and Faith in a growling match after Faith's comment and said. " Oh I game I have a feeling that this proves I am completely nuts but I'm game."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xander the Champion Part 2**

**Willow smiled as she felt Xander kissing her neck.**

"**I knew you'd find me Wills you're my Willow my hero. I've been such a fool why in the world was I ever interested in Buffy or that bitch Cordy or even that slut Faith. You should've been my first." Willow moaned as Xander started to work his way down her body.**

**Willow sat up with a start at the knocking on the door. Who ever it was had just pissed her off royally she was having one of her favorite Xander dreams and it was just getting to the best part.**

"**What?" she cried as she opened the door. **

**At the door was a Vampire. "You the lady offering a reward for info on the Slayer in town? Cause if so I got some pictures here you might be interested in."**

**He said as he pulled out a picture that showed Faith and Xander.**

"**My Xander." Willow whispered as she caressed the image. "Where is he?" **

"**He's a PI lady I'm working on the location for you I'll let you know as soon as I have it for you." With that the vamp was gone.**

**Willow smiled and closed the door. "Now where was I? Oh that's right." Willow lay back down on her bed cast a spell and an illusion of Xander picked up where her dream left off as she drifted back to sleep.**

**Xander sat at the bar with Faith watching the woman about to leave the woman was in fact a digger demon that had killed the woman. Xander turned and nodded to Dru who was waiting at the door to track the demon. Xander looked down at the Blonde at the end of the bar who seemed to be checking him out Xander rested his hand on Faith's arm to keep her attention as Faith was snarling at the blonde. "Hey baby you are the only girl I'm interested in. Besides she's not checking me out she's a cop" Xander smiled as he leaned in and kissed Faith's cheek.**

**Faith smiled as Xander had once again showed her that he loved her and knew her well enough to know her fears.**

**Xander stood up and took Faith's hand pulling her up. "Come on baby we have some work to do before I treat you to a nice dinner and a few movies at home then a nice massage. So you can relax baby."**

**Faith giggled at the images in her head before it hit her a few weeks with Xander had turned her from a hard ass bad girl to a giddy school girl who was with her first real boyfriend and god help her she loved it.**

**Xander and Faith head to the exit Xander made sure to note the blonde cop from the bar was following them at a discreet distance. **

**Dru watched the Digger demon from the fire escape as Xander and Faith entered the alley where the demon was about to kill a guy she picked up. Xander winked in the darkness Dru saw it with her Vampire senses and dropped down and tackled the woman.**

**Xander and Faith ran up to the Digger as is burst thru the woman and jumped at Faith. Faith flipped back as it flew over her catching it with the knife hidden in her boot. As the wounded demon tried to escape Xander lit a flare and dropped it on the demon watched it burn.**

**Xander walked over to where Dru had put the whammy on the Digger's next victim and sent him home. The former body of the Digger turned to dust.**

**Xander Faith and Dru stood in the alley awaiting the cop who had been watching them. They were smiling as Kate Lockley entered the alley weapon drawn. Dru pulled a small camera from her pocket it held pictures of the guy kissing the Digger. "Hello Detective." Smiled Xander as Kate advanced on the trio. "Who are you?" asked the Detective as she kept her gun on the trio.**

"**We are private investigators Detective." Smiled Faith as she triggered the knife in her boot to retract hiding it from the Detective who advanced on them.**

"**Your PIs what are you doing here then?" Asked Kate.**

"**Trailing a man to get some pictures that he is cheating for his wife and her divorce case." Piped in Dru as she held up the camera she had in her hand.**

"**Show me your license." Demeaned the Detective.**

**Xander slowly reached in to his Jacket and pulled out the license he had for White Knight Investigations.**

"**We are White Knight Investigations." Said Faith with no small amount of pride.**

**Kate nodded as she put her gun away. "I'm sorry but we have been tracking several disappearances from this club and you seemed like the most likely target we've had in weeks."**

**Xander smiled at the detective. "No problem Detective. We'll stay out of the way and good luck catching who ever is behind it. And if you need us give us a call." Smiled Xander as he passed her a card that Cordy had made up that just came in that morning. "If you need us we'll be around." A noise behind her caused Kate to turn around. As she turned back to thank the trio she found the alley was empty. Kate was stunned that the trio managed to disappear from right in front of her. Kate looked down at the card in her hand to make sure she really had it. Kate saw a chess knight on the card a phone number and an address. "I may just have to check up on these knights. If for no other reason then to find out how in the hell they did that."**

"**That was so much fun." laughed Faith as the trio entered the office laughing at the look on Kate's face as they disappeared into the darkness. Xander smiled at his girlfriend she was becoming fun loving and enjoying their work the darkness of her past was fading away. Xander headed down to the apartment and pulled out cooler and smiled as he set an ice cream cake on the table before calling to Faith and Dru. "Girls could you come down here for a minute." Called the smirking Xander. Faith and Dru came down the stairs sounding like a herd of elephants. "What's up Boytoy?" Xander smiled as he moved away from the table to reveal the cake and three colorfully wrapped gift boxes on the table.**

**Faith started to tear up as it hit her what this was. **

**Xander walked over to her and hugged her before planting a light kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday Faith." Faith looked at Xander with tears in her eyes. This was the first time anyone had cared enough to even remember her birthday let alone get her a cake and presents. "I figured a small party with the three of us tonight and tomorrow Doyle Cordy and us are gonna go out to dinner to celebrate." Faith hugged Xander for all she was worth her first real boyfriend had given her many things that she treasured her Sais the special Boots the clothes she wore a home a job but now she realized he had given her something truly magical and truly wonderful he had given her a family and she something that she always wanted. For the first time in her life Faith had a Home. Faith blew out the candles on the cake and smiled. "My wish is already come true I have a family and I have a home." She whispered as Xander pulled her into a hug and Xander ran his finger down her face and placed it on her lips. "You'll always have a home here my Dark Slayer you belong here now." Xander leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on her lips and smiled at her. **

"**Your Dark Slayer Boytoy?" Faith asked with a smirk.**

"**That's right Faith you're my Dark Slayer and I think that someday you'll be the mother of my children too." Xander froze as his thoughts slipped out.**

**Faith and Dru eyes went wide as saucers**

"**Boytoy you want be to be the mother of your kids?"**

**Faith stammered out not believing what she heard.**

**Xander gave a smile and took her hand and sat down at the table.**

"**Faith I can't imagine anyone else having my kids. I've loved you from the moment I saw you I know that when you turn 25 the Slayer essence is past to another. After that day we will both be free to do what ever we want and what I want it to raise a family with you." Xander turned to Drusilla. " Just imagine a bright sunny day in the park our kids playing with the dog and Auntie Dru as we enjoy a picnic." Dru smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Kitten you want me there?" Xander smiled at her. "Of course princess your part of our family." Faith and Dru quickly wrapped themselves around Xander in the biggest hug they could muster Xander in the span of 5 minutes had given them both their greatest dreams. Faith had secretly wanted to have kids she wanted to be able to have a little girl to love so she could have the family she never had as a girl and her Boytoy was offering her that. Dru wanted to be human and Xander had told her not only did he think she would become human again but also that he wanted her to be part of his Family. The trio ends up spending the night joking and enjoying the feel of a real Family. The night ended with Xander and Faith making love and for the first time in her life Faith found that she was happy with her life as she slept in her true loves arms. Dru slept in her bed visions of dark hair children asking her. "Auntie Dru how did mommy and daddy meet?" and she felt pure happiness at the images of her new family enjoying being together.**

**Buffy watched with a silent glee as Oz drove away heading for a club tour with the Dingoes because he had the gem of Amara he was going to deliver it to Cordy per Whistler's instructions so the Powers' Champion the new vamp with a soul. It also met that soon they would find Xander. Buffy giggled a bit at the look on Xander's face when she showed up to take him home where he belonged. Buffy almost skipped back to her house. Not noticing Whistler standing behind a tree not 15 ft from her. Whistler just rubbed his head as he saw the Slayer. "Boy is she in for a rude awakening once she finds out about our boy." Whistler almost pitied the Slayer but not quite making it as he remembered the last time they met. A smile crossed his face as he disappeared.**

**Kate Lockley stood in front of the building the police files listed as offices of White Knight Investigations. She was filled with a weird feeling that once she stepped thru the door of this building her life would never be the same. At the same time she felt that she would never meet anyone else like the three from the alley.**


End file.
